The First Rebel
by One-Up-Mushroom
Summary: In this prequel to Super Mario Bros, a former worker for Koopa has escaped an asylum in the desert. His main objective is to get revenge. Find out more in the text.
1. Prologue

AN: This was a fan fiction that I originally wrote on the Super Mario Archives Forum. After numerous thoughts I decided to post it here. Enoy and review.

Prologue: Escape.

_Point of advice Koopa, you're an asshole._

_Though, the odds of you knowing that are very slim. After all, you're probably sitting in your comfy desk. Who knows Koopa, though you may also be thinking you're very clever. One can't read the minds of anyone. All I know is, you hired me for dirty work, I did my job, and you jail me for being too good at my job._

_Isn't life something, sadly for you I'm not some employee you can easily dispose of see. I'm only here to comfort you, make you confident, and as you sit in your nice office, knowing very well that I'm in some regular rusty old cell, I hope you know I'm coming for you. All you do is act, yet all I do, is wait._

The Rebel was as usual in thought, since that was all the guards would let him do. He always used to think Koopa was an alright person, a bit paranoid, but a fine politician. That was until; the Rebel was labelled a traitor by Koopa when Koopa had found some papers that were blueprints for a bomb in the Rebel's quarters.

Before the Rebel could remark how odd it was that someone who owned a key to his (the Rebels) quarters and of course had many documents with him, suddenly label him (the rebel) as a traitor, the Rebel was sent to the Vista Hills Asylum in the desert. During his few days, the Rebel was often forced to go to counselling and an interrogation session, while the men in the interrogation sessions knew the Rebel was saner than ever and were merely teasing him, the psychiatrists actually thought the Rebel needed help.

Ironically, the Rebel was thinking of today's upcoming sessions when the door opened. Two guards came in with a key to unlock the chains the kept the Rebel from escaping his bed. First, however one guard injected a serum into the Rebel that made him paralyzed so he wouldn't try to make an assault.

_Ah, the old serum. Don't you guards ever loosen up? Ha, how the hells a guy supposed to escape?_

While no one heard his little joke, the Rebel still laughed inside. After the Rebel was out of his chains, the guards then picked up his legs and dragged them while his body was on the floor. When they were finally at the area they were headed, the guards opened the door, and threw him inside. Of course now the serum wore off and since the floor was solid chrome, he felt very painful.

_Well, that was a fine landing. _

As the Rebel got up, a female psychiatrist walked in.

"Hello Mr. Smith," the psychiatrist said coldly, "Are we ready to begin?"

"I told you my last name wasn't Smith." The Rebel said,

"Yes, but you never told me your name."

"That was probably the point Miss Jones?"

"Just get up!"

The Rebel then got up and sat down at a rectangular desk but not before he was convinced to do so by the flamethrowers, the guards had. Soon Miss Jones sat down as well, with that menacing stare. As the Rebel looked into Miss Jones' eyes, her cold stare made the Rebel look somewhere else.

"Now," Miss Jones said, "Before we start today's session, I wanted to ask you what you would like to begin with? We can do ink blot tests, discuss ink blot tests, or look at ink blot tests-"

"I think I'll go with ink blot tests." The Rebel said,

"Ah excellent, I have the ink blots all ready for you,

Miss Jones then got out the ink blot tests and showed one to Rebel. It was obviously a question mark but the Rebel thought she was trying to trick him, for if he got the answer wrong, she would shock him.

"Uh, a cane," The Rebel guessed, and then he got shocked with a shock gun.

"OW, _god_"

"Wrong Mr. Smith" Miss Jones said, "Guess it again please."

"Uh, a duplex with the sun on the bottom?"

He got shocked again,

"AHH YOU-"

"Wrong again Mr. Smith," Miss Jones said, "The answer was a Question Mark."

_You little, I have to stay cool. Just wait it out man, she won't last long._

The Rebel then got his cool and whispered "Proceed,"

Miss Jones then got out another blot test, this time; it was an actual blot test that made one think.

The Rebel thought hard and said, "Two Priests fighting with pocket knifes?"

"Too Violent, I'd also prefer it that you not make up characters" Miss Jones said, as she shocked him again.

This time the Rebel then fell to the floor as the guards picked him up and put him back in his seat. The Rebel this time was about to burst and start his plan now but the guards were still there so he just sat there, watching Miss Jones grabbing another blot test. He thought really carefully this time, trying not to get shocked.

"Any minute now, Mr. Smith," Miss Jones said,

The Rebel then cleared his thought and said, "Two bunnies jumping around."

"You're obviously making that up," Miss Jones said, as she shocked him again.

The Rebel got shocked once more. The next blot test was simpler but the Rebel still got shocked. Miss Jones got out another one and he got shocked. Miss Jones pulled out another one and, yet again, he got shocked. The Rebel fell again as this time he got himself up without help and sat in his chair. Before Miss Jones pulled out another blot test, the Rebel begged her not to.

"Please," the Rebel said, "That's enough trial and error for my tastes."

"Very well Mr. Smith," Miss Jones said,

Miss Jones then put them away and decided to do a new session.

"Now Mr. Smith," Miss Jones said, "Let us talk about your recent dreams, it always helps to discuss what goes on in the mind."

The Rebel then smirked as the guards left the room. They obviously didn't want to hear what he had to say, after all whatever he said would make anyone scared. As Miss Jones got out a tape recorder the Rebel then leaned forward as Miss Jones looked confused.

"So," Miss Jones said, "I-I'd like to hear your dreams please."

"Certainly," the Rebel said, "Should I skip the demon or not?"

Miss Jones shocked the Rebel again.

"AHH"

"Leave your humour out of this please. Now let me ask you again-"

"Actually Miss Jones," the Rebel said smirking while wincing, "I'd like to ask you a question."

"Very well," Miss Jones said,

"Ok," he said, "Let's say a snotty psychiatrist continues to torture an innocent sane man for the fun of it, naturally she has done this before and thus, is surprised when he snaps and wants to do nothing but _kill her_. She runs but realizes no matter where she goes it seems everyone is now out to get her. Where is the safest place she could hide?"

"I...Don't know," Miss Jones said, nervously

The Rebel then grabbed the shock gun, set it to" painful" and quickly shocked her.

"Insanity of course," the Rebel said coldly, he then opened the window and made a big noise to have the guards come in.

When the guards came in, the Rebel shocked one of the guards, took the flamethrower from another guard and shocked that guard with the shock-gun. Then the Rebel grabbed the keys, took off the clothes of both guards, got on a guard suit, took the other flamethrower and thought seriously about shooting Miss Jones.

_Oh god, do I hate saying goodbye. Well, maybe not that much. _

The Rebel then shot Miss Jones with the flame-thrower, left the session and room and kept walking among the corridors. The Rebel punched two guards along the way to get their ID cards.

_These will come in handy I bet._

Also along the way the Rebel met several inmates, there was Dr. Peter, a man who was fused with a piranha plant during an explosion. There was also the cell of a self proclaimed prophet that often predicted the coming of alien like visitors called the Shroobs. All were allies of the Rebel but the one he was looking for was Wario's cell and he found it too.

After unlocking the cell the Rebel unlocked the chains and Wario was set free. The rebel then threw Wario some clothes.

"Put these on," the Rebel ordered.

When Wario was done, the Rebel handed him a flame-thrower.

"Thanks for coming," Wario said,

"No problem," the Rebel said.

They both escaped the main corridor and, after a few more corridors, were at the main lobby; they quickly signed themselves out by using the IDs (they of course put their fingers across the pictures of the real officers) and finally were outside at the parking area. The Rebel and Wario then sneaked in a garbage truck and drove off into the desert.

"You know," Wario said, "When you said you could easily escape, you meant it."

The Rebel grinned as the truck drove into the unknown desert as the alarms (finally) set off.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Some Supplies.

_What do you know that escape was easier than I thought? Too easy in fact, I gotta keep my guard up from now on. You never know what dickish event life's gonna throw at you. This garbage isn't that bad a car, though we'll need a more subtle one when we reach the city._

The Rebel was driving very fast along the seemingly endless desert road. Luckily, there were never cops roaming the desert, it was too hot and would cost half of the cops at station in the city to patrol at least 34 ft of a billion foot desert. Besides it was a long drive, and the Rebel needed as much time as he could get. They first needed to go to the nearest Telephone booth and call some of Wario's friend and plus, they were extremely light on cash.

Luckily, Wario happened to have looked through the truck and has found Chain Chomps. These were no ordinary grappling hooks. The Chain Chomp could hold on to anything and with a couple of adjusting, could pull anything it latched onto. Truly some fine things were found in 1973. As Wario fiddled with the Chain Chomps to see if both worked, the Rebel was busy flooring the gas pedal as the city was soon coming into view.

The Rebel started to slow down when he saw a phone booth about 4 miles from the city. The Rebel stopped the truck as Wario and him got out of the car and approached the booth. During the night, the booth's blue/white colour made it nice. The red and green neon "PHONE BOOTH" was also neat. Beside the telephone was a brown metallic box with the blue and red sign" GET YOUR CHANGE HERE." Wario aimed his Chain Chomp at the box and watched as it latched onto the box. Then with a great pull, the box was ripped from the machine as millions of gold coins almost filled the floor.

"You need to make any calls?" The Rebel asked,

"Yeah," Wario said.

"Well I got no one to talk to, so go ahead."

Wario then used the telephone and dialled the numbers.

"Hey Jimmy," Wario said, "yeah, who else? No, not this time, I'm out. You heard me, yeah, yeah, yeah, what part of yeah did you not understand? So how's the company, good, very good. What? Uh-huh, yeah I got it. How's she? You know who I mean, good, see you."

Wario then got in the truck with the coins as they drove off. Soon, in the truck, Wario was counting the gold coins, licking his snake like tongue against the coins, and cackling like a witch. The Rebel wanted to ask Wario to stop but decided against it, seeing how it's never a good idea to piss off a man whose ancestor is a cobra. Pretty soon they were in the city. The Rebel was gazing at the countless uses of red and orange neon everywhere while Wario went looking for a car.

The Rebel soon gazed at a typical riot going on around Python Pizza. It was over very quick as the cops arrived and helped in their most signature style by blasting the hell out of everyone. Soon, Wario appeared in a yellow Cadillac that looked like it swallowed 4 whole jars of steroids and opened the passenger door as the Rebel got in. The radio was playing music not even a stoner could make sense of as Wario drove very slowly, an oddity for the city folk there. The Rebel was getting a little nervous and feared they might get caught; however Wario just listened to the nonsensical beats and the occasional gibberish that counted as lyrics.

"So where to now," Wario asked,

"We should get some new clothes." The Rebel said,

"I think we should go get a doughnut land doughnut first."

"Too bad, we're getting our stuff first."

Wario glared at the Rebel, warningly. He glared back as well, Wario then started to chuckle as stopped at a thrift store called "The Toad House" with a mushroom icon instead of the T in the word Toad. The store itself was pretty unorganized and filled with junk no one would want. Wario found the clothes section he started started going through jackets, pants, glasses, boots, and most of all, accessories.

Wario chose a nice yellow jacket with yellow pants; his shirt choice was a purple shirt complete with a purple lizard skin tie. He also picked a pair of glasses, plus a yellow hat. Not the manliest set of colours, but Wario made it look cool. In fact, Wario made anything look cool. To top it off, Wario had some rings, and a cane.

The Rebel went for a more plain and subtle look with a brown shirt, blue pants, black shoes, and some glasses. After paying for all this, the gentle men then changed into their outfits, sold the police outfits for a mere 50 coins each, and before they left Wario secretly caught a rat and ate it in one bite. While at the thrift store, they also bought things like tools, a couple of metal parts, plus some paper and pen. They were all ready when Wario asked to go to "Donut Land Doughnuts".

_Oh god Wario really? Eh, I could use a doughnut_


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Old friends.

_Hmm, those doughnuts were pretty damn good. Then again, I've been eating mostly crap for many, many months so anything should taste amazing. Now then, off to our next location._

The Rebel and Wario then got out of their car and headed into the Hammer Bros. Tattoo shop, the Rebel heard there was another one in the south part of the city called Sarasshaland, but the original owners are still here. Wario hit the bell as one of the Brothers came to the cashier centre.

"Hello Mac," The Rebel said, just grinning as Mac almost fell down shock.

"You," Mac shrieked, "How did-"

"Please call me Mr. Smith everyone did back at the asylum," The Rebel said, "Even your brother Mark."

"What about Mark?" Mac said,

"Nothing, honestly just brought him up, listen I need you Mac."

"Why...Mr. Smith"

"Because I'm making a revolution against Koopa and I need your knowledge."

"What-"

"Don't lie to me Mac," The Rebel said, "I know your still apart of Koopa's secret group. I know a guy in New York-"

"You mean the other realm," Mac said.

"Yes, the other realm, anyway, of course I'd just go to the uh...secret place, however I'm not as stupid as the others thought I was. Because if they think I'm just going to walk in there and yell, HEY LOOK AT ME, they are sorely, sorely, mistaken. Now, you must be asking why I need your help. Well its simple really, I just need to know what the changes to the security are and how I can avoid them."

"Nothing's changed. There's been, n-n-no security-"

"Don't piss on my intelligence Mac you know how much I hate that."

"I-I-I-I'm not,"

"Oh yeah Mac sure, Koopa's done NOTHING to the security after I was taken away. You really expect me to believe that? Come on Mac, I've been fed crap for months; I don't need any more in my mouth! We ALL know Koopa's just paranoid enough to up the security! I just need to know what new challenges I'm going to be facing."

"I'm telling you-"

The Rebel sighed,

"I'm hoping it's not going to come to this Mac."

He then got out his flamethrower and clicked the trigger showing the flames flickering. Mac hesitated for a bit, sweat dropping down his head quickly, until he finally opened the door leading to his office.

"Alright, I'll explain in the back," Mac said.

Wario and the Rebel walked inside as Mac sneakily got out a hammer. Mac then threw the hammer, quickly hurting both Wario and the Rebel as Mac called the police. Wario then fired his Chain Chomp at Mac, and pulled Mac to them. Wario then grabbed some gloves with spikes on the knuckles, put them on, and repeatedly punched Mac in the fast with his fist. The Rebel then grabbed the hammers as they quickly left the scene.

The Rebel and Wario got in the car and drove around mindlessly, successfully blending in, with the others. After a while the Rebel parked the car and they got out quickly.

"What now?" Wario asked,

just then an old lady with a charity box said, "Penny for the poor?"

The Rebel and Wario ignored her when she pulled a shock gun and yelled, "HEY PUNKS!"

Wario then got out his flamethrower and shot her. However this time, the Rebel felt a bit of disgust in his mind. He even felt it when Wario killed Mac at the store. This always happened whenever he or someone with him killed a person that he felt didn't deserve to get such a cold death.

_I can't believe I'm sick at what I've been doing for years before my last stop at New York. Yet, I still think it's wrong to just go out and shoot someone. I mean yeah, that bitch Jones I wasted but that was because I knew she liked torturing other people and not getting away with it. Even with Mac, I only pulled out that flamethrower to get him talking. I never intended to use it on him. I got to tell Wario he has to stop this._

The Rebel walked forward but stopped dead in his tracks. He was lost in his thoughts again.

_But wait, I can't just bluntly tell him that. I got an image on my shoulders here._

"You know," The Rebel said, "We're going to have to stop constantly killing people unless we want t the cops to find us."

"Oh yeah," Wario said sarcastically,

"Listen I just got out of the asylum man, and I'm not going to take you screwing me up the ass by putting me right back there in a millisecond so cool it!"

"Hey, I'll do whatever I goddamn want Mr. Smith! Just because you're worried about getting sent back to that old place doesn't mean I have to be!"

"Look, we need to stop fighting and continue our plan!"

Wario thought for a second and finally gave up, "Alright, I give."

"Good, now we need a base to put all our stuff and camp out. Somewhere they'll never suspect."

"Somewhere they'll never expect huh," Wario said, "ok, ok I got someone who can help us."

Wario then got in the car and started it up.

"Where to," The Rebel said getting in,

"My old warehouse that I ran in '67," Wario said, "She's got to be there."

"Who's that?"

Wario grinned his most devious grin,

"My wife," He said.


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: One room for the night.

The warehouse, I thought Wario hated that place. He said it was too old and dusty for him. That's why he moved into the abandoned clubhouse in central part of the city, at least I think that's why he moved. Anyway, from looking on the gas meter, the car's almost empty. We'll never be able to get there tonight without running out, plus I'm too tired to give a shit about anything right now so we out to sleep in a hotel for the night.

The Rebel patted on Wario's shoulder as he said, "Pull over". Wario then turned to a parking area and stopped on a dime.

"What," Wario said impatiently,

"We should stay at a hotel tonight," the Rebel said,

"Why?"

"We're almost out of gas; we'll never make it there before we completely run out. Besides it's a long drive to the next gas station if we go now, I say we stay here."

"Ok, but I still don't see why we can't just refill and get out of-"

"BECAUSE I'M TIRED AND I WANT TO SLEEP IN A REAL BED DAMMIT!"

After a full 24 seconds, Wario merely shrugged and drove to nearest hotel. They soon came across "Don Pianta's Casino and Hotel", a huge giant building that took up most of the left side of the street. It looked really nice with its heavy use of neon, and unique structure. The best part however was that it was next to a gas station that was only a block away. Wario parked the car in the parking area, got out and entered the hotel area.

The Rebel just sat there, slowly falling asleep while watching a lot of chaos ensue.

This world disgusts me to no end. Yet it's not the world that's changed, it's me that's changed. I never realized what a remorseless disturbing life I was living. At first I loved it, now I know however of a better alternative, for me anyway. I'd rather be at New York the other world. At there, more peace and order is around, I can walk around with more security than here, I can talk to people without thinking I'm going to mugged, and I let people in my home without checking to make sure they're not going to kill me.

Wario then tapped on the glass as he opened the back doors and got out the extra clothes. After a couple of stairs, they were finally at their room as they ditched they're prison uniforms and sat on the beds. Wario turned on the TV as he fixed his pillow a bit and relaxed. He turned a couple channels until he stopped at a channel which showed low budget action movies.

"So," The Rebel said, "Who all's going to be there?"

"Just Mona and the kid," Wario said, ""I think his name's Johnny or whatever."

"You don't even know your own kid's name?"

"I was busy with a couple of things you know like being in an asylum for about a year or two!"

"You could have at least checked up on him during phone calls."

"Hey, I thought you were tired, I'm going to be very pissed if I find out we wasted half of my money!"

"I am tired!"

"Well go to bed!"

"I will!"

"You're still talking!"

"So are you!"

"Fine, I'll stop!"

"Good!"

"Goodnight Wario!"

"See you in the morning asshole!"

Wario then turned the TV off and rested on the bed. The Rebel did the same while looking up at the ceiling. After a couple of minutes, he finally dozed off and slept pretty well. When the morning came, the Rebel was the first to wake up. Sleeping in that bed really did wonders for him, his back was better since it no longer rested on solid ground and he felt better too. The Rebel then neatly cleaned his bed up as he turned on the TV and changed it to the news.  
>The Newscaster said, "Be on the lookout for two escaped nutcases who just last night, had entered the central part of the city. They had just escaped from Vista Hills Asylum and are known to be very conniving. They are very dangerous and are more insane than a retarded mammal. Here is what they look like."<p>

Then, pictures of Wario and the Rebel came up as the Newscaster explained in more detail. The Rebel cursed under his breath while watching. After the news ended he turned the TV off and woke up Wario.

"Get up," He said, "we got to get out of here."

Wario yawned, "Why, did you screw something up?"

"No, the news warned the public about us."

"What?"

"Just saw it a couple minutes ago; the whole damn city knows we're criminals now."

"Well don't whine yet, just 'cause they know we're out doesn't mean-"

"They showed our pictures on the news as well."

"Damn! Well what do we do?"

"Barely anyone watches the news anymore; the only way the news is spread is by gossip. That means we have some time to get out of here before the authorities get us."

So, after sneakily getting outside (Wario threw a chair at the window and they got out since their room was a foot high and their car was basically two blocks from the window), they got in the car and drove to the gas station. There was no messing around as they had a limit, and the scary thing was they didn't know when it would end. After paying for the gas with fake money that Wario got, they were soon out of the city and into the east part of the city. The Rebel merely rested a bit and was put into thought. 


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: A step into the new age.

_Well, we're off to the ware house, where Wario's wife Mona and his son are going to be. Wario said she fixed up the place. All I really know right now however, are two things. One, we're going to be far away from the central part of the city, which in a way is good, because that's where all the cops are. However, the second thing I know is that I got to be very careful around Wario's wife, Mona. Anything can set her off, clothes, attitudes, food, certain kinds of alcohol, anything. So that'll be my main challenge right now. Hmm, we're here, that was quick._

The car stopped at a very run down place in a very run down town named "Petals-Burg". The place wasn't even that huge. It was about 9ft wide and 20ft tall, and its colour was brown. It was obvious this warehouse hasn't been used in years. The Rebel got out of the car and just stood beside the car waiting for Wario to make the move. Wario walked up to the warehouse and knocked rather harshly. The door opened to reveal Wario's wife Mona.

"Well," She said, "You're out."

"Yep," Wario said as he smirked,

"That's it?" Mona said, a little shocked at how casually Wario said, "Just yep?"

"Yeah, so, uh are you going to let us in?"

"So basically, you impregnate me, belittle me, push me around, abandon me and the kid for a long, and you expect me to welcome you with open arms?"

"Uh, yeah pretty much."

"You're an asshole," Mona said with disgust,

Wario grabbed her on her waist and kissed her very aggressively. At first, Mona started to back off, but slowly started getting in it as she grabbed Wario's waist as well. When they first stopped, the Rebel noticed that her tongue was also snakelike. After they stopped, he pushed her aside and walked in. The Rebel got the supplies out of the car and walked through the door. He stopped and looked at Mona, trying to greet her when she hissed at him and he kept walking. The main centre of the warehouse was actually quite huge, if it wasn't for a couple of rusted cars still around and the fact that many of the so called "rooms" they'll be staying in were mainly storage rooms and offices; this would've made for a decent home.

The Rebel stopped at an office and chose it as his main quarters. It was average, had a decent sleeping area, a desk, two cabinets, a place to his supplies and a little TV on the desk. After dropping his stuff on the floor, the Rebel sat at the desk and turned the TV. Since the TV had no remote, he had to press the little odd buttons on the TV itself. There were thousands of shows on, but the Rebel just put it on the news.

"And now for today's special announcement from one of the king's noble knights Koopa," The Newscaster said in a monotone voice,

_Royal knight huh? Didn't Koopa use to be an advisor? Hmm_

The TV then showed a very busy public area in the middle of the town square. The King was there, sitting on a rather expensive looking chair while having a "I really wish I could just out of here" look on his face. Koopa was the important one, as he was on the podium, waving people, wearing an obvious plastered on smile, and often greeting people. His hair was as usual tidy and clean, with that little taint of red colour on it. His eyebrows were very shifty and his eyes themselves were kind of hypnotic.

After a couple of seconds, Koopa raised his hands as the audience finally quieted down.

"Fellow citizens, brothers, sisters, everyone, first I'd like to say thanks for coming to this public meeting and that I'll get right to the point. For a while now, there have been rumours of a secret weapon we've supposedly worked on for the past 3 decades. It was said that this so called weapon was designed to mutate it's victims into thin air. This weapon was also said to have been mobile and would have the power to annihilate this entire city. Well, this proves you don't trust the damn tabloids."

A small laugh emerged as Koopa continued,

"However, I'm here to put these rumours behind and tell you the truth. Yes, we've been working n a secret project. However, it's not a weapon; it's a step into the new age."

Much to the crowd's confusion Koopa pressed on, this time he started walking, getting into his speech.

"Many of you've heard of evolution right? Constantly changing, upgrading during the ages of time. Well, what if I said we've found a way to somehow figure out the physics of evolution and have created a machine to perform the notion itself?"

Everyone gasped in surprise as Koopa continued on again.

"Imagine, sitting on a comfortable seat, thinking pleasant thoughts when a nice bright light comes at you. It takes 4 minutes but it feels like 10 seconds. Then, after you wake up you feel like a new person. What do you mean you say? Well just think of the possibilities! Clearer vision, better strength, stronger skin, there's no end to the many things that'll evolve. The need for vaccines will decrease, minor injuries will be things of the past, no one will need cars since we'll have huge amounts of energy to run, and things like forklifts will no longer exist since we'll be able to pick up about 600 pounds of things!"

The crowd was incredibly mesmerized as Koopa finally sighed,

"Any questions?"

One arm shot up, "Koopa, when we be able to experience this new marvel?"

"Well you see we're still working on some bugs. During several tests we've found that the machine would only evolve minor things like a sense of vocabulary, eye sight, but not the entire specimen. Also, exactly what the machine would evolve is a mystery too since out of all the test subjects we used, each one was evolved differently. So after we've fixed these problems then we'll reveal them machine to the public."

Another arm shot up,

"Yes."

"Sir, you've said this machine could evolve subjects. But, have you ever thought of including a function that could _de-evolve_ a subject?"

Koopa sighed, "Yes, however we decided after some concepts to somehow include this ability into a gun. These will be used by the cops as a means to dispose of criminals. However there are some complications. The fact that we've spent almost 30 years on building this machine proves how difficult a project of this magnitude is. Plus, cop guns have been stolen many times. We can't risk the idea of these guns being stolen too. One more question."

An arm shot up, "Sir, have you ever thought that maybe this could backfire on our race? Like if we used this technology, nature will come and make us regret it some day?"

"That thought has come up once in a while. But the creator of the machine Simon; has done some calculations and has proven this concern is very unlikely to happen. Now dear citizens, I bid you adieu."

The Rebel then turned the TV off and sat in the desk.

_Well, that was interesting._


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Dinner

_The man's good, he's an expert at smooth talk. The idea of those de-evolving guns has merit. I should rob those blueprints once we get to the building. It still makes me wonder though, what did Koopa do to get demoted? Whatever, all I need right now is to lie low. Plan in the shadows, that's what got me out. Well ok, that and the fact that the security over there is horrible but nevertheless planning while hiding hasn't failed me now._

The Rebel sat on the ground, using his brown coat as a mattress while looking up at the ceiling; his eyes were never able to close as they just stared, not doing much else. There was a bang at the door and he got up instantly. When he opened the door, Mona was there with a poorly made Barbacoa T-Rex Burrito (obviously bought from a gas station) and now in a complete black suit.

She shoved it at him, "Eat up."

The Rebel looked at the processed meal and smiled. "Thank you."

Mona scoffed, "Just eat the damn food."

Mona started to walk away but turned back. "Oh and one other thing," She said, "I have to go to work at the diner so watch the kid will you?"

The Rebel raised his eyebrows, "Me?"

"Who else was I talking to?"

"Um, not to be rude but shouldn't taking care of the kid be Wario's job?"

After a brief pause, both of them laughed at the idea of this as Mona left the warehouse still laughing. The Rebel then sat down on his "mattress" while looking at the burrito. He ate worse before but this was still pathetic. The tortilla was flat and burned to an unbelievable crisp. The spicy tweeters were cold to the point of being frozen. The T-Rex meat was poorly done with some of the bones still intact. The onions were absent, the sauce was BEYOND mild and the worms were lacking spice. He still finished the meal however and put the plate on the desk.

He then folded his arms and closed his eyes for about 14 minutes.

Well, that failed, better go see how that kid is.

After closing the door, the Rebel found the kid quite easily...he was standing right in front of him. The Rebel nearly jumped but kept his cool and just slowly touched the kids shoulder. The kid shook it off and brushed his shoulder. The kid looked about his age just a bit more rouge. His brown hair was at standard length. His grey short was torn, his black pants were baggy, and his new stomper boots were dented. To be nice, the Rebel tried to start a conversation.

"Uh, hello there, how are you?"

The kid just stared at him with that creepily plain face.

"So uh, did you know Wario a lot?"

The kid merely sighed, "I've only seen him 5 times."

Oh this won't end well.

"Really uh, has he been good to you?"

The kid then grew a little irritated, "I don't know, what do you think?"

"Yeah, that's what I thought, so what do you want to do?"

The kid just stared at him; he nearly gave up until he thought of something.

"Hey kid what's your name?"

The kid was surprised by this and said, "Tyler."

_Tyler, Wario was way off!_

"Tyler huh, that's a nice name."

"Mom named it for me."

The Rebel smiled, "She always knew what to name people."

_My...god is this kid awkward!_

"So have you eaten, Tyler?"

"No."

"Well, let's get you something, where's the kitchen?"

Tyler pointed south, "There."

He and Tyler walked to the kitchen while not looking at each other. When they arrived, the Rebel opened the fridge and looked for something Tyler could eat. He found some fried tweeters and some buns which were suitable for a kid he guessed so he got them out and put them on a plate. He put them in the microwave and heated them up. After that, he put the plate on the table and let Tyler at it. However after eating one of them Tyler stared at him. The Rebel tried to ignore this fact but couldn't take it anymore.

"Yes?"

"What's your name?"

He looked at Tyler, "My name?"

"Yeah, I just thought I'd ask."

The Rebel thought long about this and sighed, "Well, to tell you the truth Tyler, I don't really know."

"No, you just don't want to say it. Is it embarrassing?"

"No, it's just...I feel I'm one of those people where it doesn't matter what my name is. It's what I do that counts."

"Well that's silly."

"Not really, I mean I think one could name himself or herself very easily, it's a label, nothing more nothing less. You could name yourself anything you want but it all comes down to what you do if you want people to notice you."

Tyler just looked at him and sighed.


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: A Dream

_Well, I'm tired again. That or I'm just consumed by the awkwardness here and my mind's looking for an excuse._

The Rebel left the kitchen and walked all the way to his room. The hallways were always shorter nowadays; either that or he was walking fast. When he opened the door, the Rebel closed the door and crashed on his coat. He still felt uncertain though, like something was lagging. So he tried thinking of things to sooth his mind. He then thought of Koopa, not exactly soothing but it was the only thing he thought of so he went with it. He thought of the first day he ever met Koopa which was in his office. He remembered almost everything, the room, the desk, the chair, the fact that Wario and all the other guys were there, and Koopa himself. Koopa looked extra special that day, with his groomed hair that had some red to it, his blue outfit that was sharper than pens, and his eyes that always seemed to be looking at you, actually everything about Koopa was intimidating.

They were all standing except Koopa who sat on his chair with a look of legitimate intrigue. He remembered being nervous just staring at the King's royal advisor with lots of people he never even knew. Koopa then got up and told them of their new tasks as his special soldiers. What Koopa's exact words were, he didn't remember but he knew it was about what they would do and what challenges they would face. Koopa then sneezed on his hand wiped them on the desk. The Rebel remembered looking surprised while Koopa assured him that they were "just germs".

The rest however was a blur as the Rebel came back into reality and saw that it had been a whole 30 minutes. He rubbed his eyebrows a bit and got up from his coat. He then sat at the desk and tried doing nothing. That didn't soothe his mind either, all he could think about was that Tyler kid and how monotone he was.

_They must have been really harsh on them._

There was another knock at the door as he suddenly broke out of thought again. When he opened the door, it was Wario with a pillow and blanket. The Rebel made a playful sigh.

"Don't tell me she already kicked you out."

Wario smirked, "I'm afraid not. I just got these for you since you might get cold sleeping in here."

The Rebel looked at the blanket which was a car sheet and the pillow which was probably brought from Wario's house. It wasn't but it would have to do. He grabbed the items from Wario and threw them at the coat.

"Thanks."

"Oh trust me, it was no problem."

Just then the door that led outside the warehouse opened as Mona got out and headed to her and Wario's room. Then there was a loud groan in annoyance.

"Who took my blanket and pillow?"

Wario then smirked some more and left but not before warning the Rebel to "hide those" if she came down here. The Rebel quickly hid the items under his coat and slept on it to hide them. However, there was no real need as he never heard her come to his room so he just slept.

_Good night I guess._

When he finally fell asleep, the Rebel dreamed of Koopa's office, torn, vandalized, and destroyed. He was there, looking at all the chaos when he saw the lizard skin chair move. He ran to the chair and kicked it over. In its place was Koopa, weak, scared, and defenceless. He looked up at the Rebel and laughed insanely. The Rebel started to laugh as well, sneakily grabbing a shard of glass. There was rain outside while they still laughed. Koopa got up, his suit torn greatly, still laughing.

"Go ahead," he said, "Go ahead and do it you little bastard."

The Rebel said nothing but still laughed. Then without warning the Rebel raised the shard of glass, wearing a smile of pure satisfaction watching Koopa's menacing stare, the sinister smile made it obvious, he dared him to do it. Then the Rebel painfully pierced Koopa through his chest with the shard waiting for Koopa to fall down so he could kick him out the window. Koopa however, merely took the shard out of his chest.  
>"Poor choice soldier,"<p>

Koopa then kicked him down. When the Rebel fell down, Koopa pierced him with that same shard of glass. After the pain merely started to cease, Koopa stomped on the arm with the shard. More pain erupted as the Rebel managed to rip the shard out and pierce it on Koopa's right foot. Koopa screamed a blood curdling scream as the Rebel got up and pushed him over the table. He landed on Koopa and started punching him very violently. Koopa then pushed him off and punched him in the jaw. The last bit of the dream ended with a big blast. He woke up with sweat on his head and pain on his arm.

When he turned over he saw that his arm was next to a very sharp edge of the desk's legs. Someone was knocking on the door.

_Good god, what was with that?_


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: Hobbies

_God, that nightmare I had about Koopa. It was all so real, the crescent moon in the window, the torn up office, that fire. Eh, I'll deal with it as it comes. Who's knocking at the door anyway? _

The Rebel got up from his coat, apparently having pulled out the pillow and blanket and walked to the door. He opened the door to find Wario with a box filled with thousands of items. Inside it were fuses, a big white sheet of paper, little windup legs, wind up keys, gun powder, matches, circle shells with many holes, little gadgets that connected to the wind up key, little caps with holes in them, black, white, and grey paint, some black string and cu-tips. This made the Rebel smile.

"Alright," he said, "I get to do what I love."

"Did I get everything?"

He took the box from Wario, put it on the desk and looked inside again.

"Yep, everything's here. Now if you excuse me..."

The Rebel motioned Wario to leave as he closed the door.

"The manufacturer is at work."

He sat at the desk, and took out the white sheet. After laying it on the desk, he took out the cu-tips, circle shells, and gun powder. He carefully took a drip of gun powder and put it on the cu-tip. He then took the circle shells apart and started spreading the gun powder with the cu-tip on the shells. For about 4 minutes he did this until all shells were completely full. Then he took out the gadgets and the matches. He quickly assembled each gadget to look like a sort of elaborate match lighter that would raise the match to a hole that lead to a black string which light up to the fuse.

He carefully put the match in the hole where it was supposed to go and did the same thing to the other gadgets and matches. Then he put each elaborate match lighter into each shell that had the right holes to connect to. He took out the wind up keys and connected each of them with the shells that had the right holes to connect to. He then took each half of a whole shell and carefully combined each half as to not have the gun powder slip out. Now he grabbed the caps and tightly screwed them on the top of the shells. Then he took out the fuses and the wind up legs. He first put the fuses on the caps, making sure they wouldn't fall off. He fit the wind up legs on the bottom part of the shells. Then, he took out the paint and paint brushes. He completely covered the shells in black while adding two bits of white paint for the eyes.

Finally, he put the black string where it was supposed to go while connecting it with the fuse. There, it was done; he managed to make about 80 of these in about an hour. The Rebel opened the door and found Wario was there the entire. He threw one of them at Wario.

"Damn you're patient."

"Yeah, so what is this called again?"

The Rebel grinned as he said, "B-bomb."  
>=================================================================================<p>

AN: Sorry I haven't updated on here for long. I've been busy. I'll update the other chapters tonight as well so look forward to that.


	9. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: Practice

_Well, everything is set. I got the items, the weapons, Wario's got the men, Mona's got the car, and everything is ready. All we have to do is not get caught and we're back in the city. I can't wait to get my hands filled with Koopa's blood. I've waited too damn long to do such an easy task and nothing's going to stop me! _

The Rebel got on his coat, took the papers which he wrote on plus the stuff they bought at the thrift store and headed out the door of his quarters. In the main area he saw Mona aiming the flamethrower at a car while Tyler stood and watched. In about 3 seconds she shot it and the flaming fireball hit the car at 100% accuracy. She then handed the gun to Tyler.

"And _that_ is how you do it baby," she said while stroking his hair.

The Rebel walked while putting down the items.

"You're teaching him now?"

"No, not really," She said, "I taught him a month ago but when he's going he has to learn how to shoot well."

The Rebel was surprised by this,

"Going," he said, "As in with us?"

"What did you think I meant?"

"Are you sure that's a smart thing to do?"

"Well he can't stay here, people might come and kill him, I can't take that risk."

"Ah yes so bringing him into a bigger risk of danger is the smart thing to do."

"Shut up, he's going."

Mona then walked outside the warehouse with the items the Rebel had to put them in the car. The Rebel looked at Tyler shooting at the car with complete accuracy.

_Not bad actually._

He then walked to Tyler with a little grin.

"So," he said, "You excited?"

Tyler stopped practicing and looked at him.

"I guess so. It's pretty important huh?"

"Yeah, you could say that."

"So what is it really," Tyler said checking out the flamethrower with deep interest.

"It's nothing, just a meeting with your dad's friends."

"And you don't know them do you?"

"Not really, no."

There was a bit of silence there until Tyler broke it as he aimed the flamethrower at the car.

"So...you're saying we're screwed."

"Yes, that's probably the outcome here."

Tyler then threw the flamethrower at him.

"You better practice then."

The Rebel scoffed, "Me, practice?"

He then aimed the flamethrower at the car. He turned it to the side and with one hand he pulled the trigger. The fireball travelled to the car quickly and hit it with 100% accuracy. He then looked at Tyler who was very impressed.

"Damn that was good!" He said, "Where'd you learn how to shoot?"

"When I was 8," He said looking at the damaged car, "So is that all, your mother taught you do when in battle?"

Tyler thought for a bit, "No."

The Rebel looked away as he said, "Oh, well what else did she teach you?"

He then heard a noise as he looked back and saw Tyler holding a switch-blade.

"Hand to hand combat too huh? Damn, your mom's not wasting time."

"She's helping prepare for the trip."

The Rebel dropped the flamethrower.

"Well, with trips like these, you can hardly blame her."

"Can you help me practice?"

The Rebel stood there, watching Tyler twirl the blade around.

"Sure kid, if you want me to."

Tyler then ran forward as the Rebel grabbed his hand with the switch blade and twisted it a little but too hard so it wouldn't hurt him. However, Tyler pulled out another switch blade and swung around. But the Rebel knew this as well as he grabbed the other hand. He then began twisting both hands but Tyler escaped with a nice kick in the soft spot. The Rebel fell to the ground releasing both hands when he then whacked a switch blade out of one. Tyler tried to get it back but it was too. The Rebel already had it but the time Tyler stretched his hand.

He then clanged his blade with Tyler's as they went at it for about two minutes. Tyler then punched him as he almost stabbed the Rebel but stopped at his chest. They both couldn't stop breathing. Tyler let him get up as he took both switch blades and put them in his pocket.

"Well, I think you're ready." Tyler said,

"Yeah, hey, have you ever thrown a B-bomb before?"

Tyler looked puzzled. The Rebel got out a B-bomb and winded up the key. Soon, the fuse lit and he raised it with his left arm aiming it at the car. When the fuse was almost out he threw it at the car and it landed in the window. In a matter of minutes the car exploded with great force as he and Tyler hid in his room. When they went back they found the car in half, one side was on the left and the other was on te right and both were on fire. Tyler got a bucket and filled it with water. After a couple of minutes the fire decreased.

"That was awesome," Tyler said.

"If you think that was awesome you should have seen what happens when you turn it all the way."

"HEY QUIT SCREWING AROUND," Wario screamed, "COME ON LET'S GO!"

_You don't need to shout._


	10. Chapter 9

AN: Woo, ten chapters already! Well hopefully I'll continue this rush but for now, enjoy!

Chapter 9: Assassin.

_Hmm, Tyler's more trained for combat than I thought. Maybe he will be ok during the ride. Then again these are Wario's friends. Wario has been known to hang around with the incredibly dangerous. Still it could be worse. There could be an incredibly strong assassin with a mission from Koopa to kill us. But hey, life isn't that random and cruel right?_

Outside was the old car that Mona drove to get to the warehouse. It was an average looking car that had a trunk filled with supplies. The windows were cracked; the passenger door was severely dented, and from what The Rebel could tell the brakes were almost off. He got in the passenger seat with Wario and Mona as Wario turned the car on. Tyler slept in the back, stretching across the four foot seat while resting his head on the inside of the door. Soon after 5 minutes the car was already out of Petals-Burg and going into the next town. When they approached this town called "New Hope", Wario parked the car next to the sidewalk and got out. Mona followed as the Rebel got out of the passenger door.

"Should we wake the kid up?" He asked Wario,

"Nah, besides this won't take long. It's just a little meeting."

The place where the meeting was held was an old diner that looked like it forgot it wasn't in the 1950's. It was called "The Classic Eatery" and it barely had any customers. When they walked in they found the place, as usual, to be deserted. The only customers there were a group of people at the far back. There were three of them, two of them wore masks and held flamethrowers while the one in the middle just sat there, laying his back on the chair while smoking a cigarette.

His red jacket had more colour than Wario's hat and his white pants were whiter than his own teeth. His face had that "I don't care what the hell you say to me" look to it as his white glasses only reinforced the fact that this guy was intimidating. He motioned them to come over to where he was as he took a long drag from his cigarette. Wario was the first to walk over as he shook the man's hand.

"How are you Jimmy?" He said with a grin,

Jimmy flicked his cigarette into an astray and got out another.

"Good," he said, "I've had better days but I'm good."

He saw the others slowly walk towards as he sat up and showed them the chairs.

"What are you standing up for? Sit down, sit down, it won't hurt you."

Wario sat down quickly as did Mona while the Rebel still sat up. Jimmy took another long drag with his cigarette and looked at him.

"Don't you want to sit down?"

"No, I'm fine where I am."

"Oh no, I insist."

However the Rebel wouldn't budge as Jimmy sighed.

"Anyway," he said, "I got some bad news for all of you."

"Was it?" Wario asked,

"Well, for you Wario, the company's almost bankrupt. I managed to keep it from drowning but there's nothing else I can do. If you don't start cleaning up some things...well you already know what'll happen."

Wario just looked at the ceiling, obviously in thought. Jimmy looked at Mona and took a short drag.

"For you Mona, your little lady friend broke into your house yesterday and stole most of your stuff."

Mona's eyes widened, "That _bitch!_"

Jimmy nodded and looked at the Rebel.

"As for you...well, I always save the best for last."

Jimmy took a long drag and then he blew smoke in the Rebel's face.

"What is it?"

"As you all know, Koopa's not happy that either of you escaped, especially as a team. He then learned that you guys killed Mac. My inside guys told me he thought that'd be a perfect reason for Mark to kill you both."

"What happened?"

Jimmy sighed, "Mark was released and shoved into the experiment labs. He's just been released out of there with a gun and an injection needle. It doesn't look good."

The Rebel sighed deeply.

_Great, now Mark's after us._

"So," The rebel said, "What do we do?"

"Well Mr. Smith," A voice said, "That depends on how you want to die."

They all looked at the front door, there was a man looking directly at them. He held a large bag containing many sorts of hammers.

"What the hell do you want anyway Mark?" The Rebel said, by this time the guards had aimed the guns at Mark.

"Oh trust me," Mark said, "Guns won't do you any good. Anyway Mr. Smith, I'm here to give you two options. I can kill you with one throw. Or we can do it the "fun" way."

"Fun way huh?" The Rebel said mockingly, "Sounds fun."

"Just pick one will you? I'm giving you two choices here." Mark said,

"I think we all agree here that I'd like to pick one that lets me live."

Mark pulled out a sledge hammer from his bag.

_Oh shi-_

The sledge hammer came flying at them as they all ran from that spot. Within a few seconds the hammer annihilated the entire table. Jimmy grabbed one of the larger pieces of the table and looked at Mark who simple shook his head.

"You just don't get it do you?" Mark asked as he walked towards Jimmy.

The guard quickly shot their flamethrowers as Mark quickly dodged all attacks. Mark then looked at both the guards.

"Stop that please." Mark said grimly,

The Guards looked at each other and kept firing at him. Mark simply got out a hammer and swung it at the guards. The hammer acted like a boomerang, hitting the left guard first as it forced the body to collide harshly with the right guard. Both the corpses were now on the floor as blood continued flow from them. Jimmy dropped the piece of wood as Mark walked towards the Rebel. When they were 3ft apart from each other Mark pulled out an average hammer.

"Since we used to be friends," Mark said, "I'll make it painless."

Mark however didn't notice that Rebel sneakily pulled out a switch blade from his sleeve.

"I'm grateful," he said,

Mark grinned as he raised the hammer. The Rebel then stabbed Mark in the stomach as he also hit Mark square in the jaw. Mark let go of the hammer as he stammered around a bit. The Rebel grabbed the hammer as he was about to swing it at Mark's face when Mark caught the hammer. He then pulled the switch blade out of his stomach as he threw it at the Rebel's right foot. Minor pain seared the Rebel's right foot as he kicked Mark in the soft spot with his left. Mark barely winced as he continued to fight for the hammer. The Rebel fiercely punched Mark in his recent wound and stomped on his left foot. Mark winced a little as he let go of the hammer.

"You son of a-" Mark stammered as he fell down. He tried to get back up but the Rebel smashed the hammer into his left shoulder. As Mark yelled, he was hit by the hammer again at the same spot. Mark then turned over and sighed heavily. At a last attempt, he pulled out two items. One was peculiar looking gun, the other was an injection needle filled with green goo. The Rebel tried to grab both items but Mark already pulled the trigger on the gun.

It all happened quickly but he was able to see Mark mutate heavily. His skin was getting filled with scales as his finger nails turned to claws. His eyes turned yellow as his teeth became fangs. A tail grew as well and his feet had changed into a more prehistoric state. Mark soon let go of the trigger as he was now a monster. However he hadn't lost all of his human features, his body was still structured like a human and he could still speak.

"Now you'll get it," he said in a rather demonic voice. Mark grabbed the needle and jabbed it in his neck. As he pushed all the goo into his body Mark shook violently. He kept screaming and screaming with each scream becoming more monstrous. He was also growing in size. In a matter of seconds Mark was about 10ft tall.

Soon he was so giant that his head broke through the ceiling. The Rebel managed to get the gun before Mark landed his foot on it. As the Rebel watched with terror Wario stood next to him.

"You know when I scoffed at you for saying Koopa would anything to get what he wanted?"

"Yeah I remember what about it?"

"Just forgot I said that ok?"

"It's a deal."

Wario, the Rebel, Mona and Jimmy ran out the building as Mark leaped from the building and into the streets. He let out a gigantic roar as he threw a giant hammer their way. Fortunately Wario, Jimmy, Mona and the Rebel successfully got in the car. Since Jimmy had to sit in the back, Mona woke Tyler and told him to "move your ass someone has to sit there!"

"Ok, OK!" Tyler moved his feet from the seat.

With terrific speed, the car managed to dodge all the hammers being thrown at them but Mark, being about 16ft ran at them, successfully grabbing the car.

"We're going to die aren't we?" Tyler said obviously terrified,

"Shut up kid we don't need images of us dying in our heads!" Wario screamed,

Mark opened his mouth as he roared, revealing a long row of sharp fangs! The Rebel however got an idea as he pulled out the flamethrower. He then opened the car door to get better aim.

"ARE YOU NUTS?" Mona screamed,

"No," he said, "just insane!"

He held a certain button to make the fireball gain energy. When it was fully charged, the Rebel pulled the trigger. The huge fireball travelled until it hit the uvula. Mark then roared in pain as he still held on to the car.

_Damn, wait a minute. _

He got into the backseat and found two B-bombs. After grabbing them, he wound them up until the keys would disconnect if he wound it up further. Then he waited until the fuses on both B-bombs were almost out. When the moment came, he threw both into the mouth of Mark. In 2 seconds, Mark's head exploded due to the sheer fire power of both B-bombs. Soon the car after being dropped from Mark's hand was able to land on his tail as guts began to land everywhere but mostly on the streets.

_Well Koopa that was a good hand I admit but it wasn't enough to finish me off. You're going to have to try harder._


	11. Chapter 10

Chapter 10: The Other Realm.

_That was close. Well, at least everyone's ok here. Should we go back to the base?_

The Rebel was in the front seat and, as usual in deep thought, Mona was driving, Tyler was in the back sleeping, and Wario and Jimmy were in the back as well, talking about business.

"How do long do you reckon I have before they shut me down?" Wario asked,

"About a week," said Jimmy, "Maybe even less."

"How am I supposed to pay my debt in only a week, the price is so high it could take more than a _month_!"

"Do what you always do man."

"That won't work this time. They made sure of it."

There was silence once more until Jimmy broke the ice: "So, what was it like?"

"What, New York?" The Rebel asked,

"I thought it was called the other universe or whatever-"

"The other realm" Wario said, "For what I saw it wasn't that different from here."

"Besides the fact that it's a lot less violent and shitty," the Rebel said,

"I don't know man, from what I saw the crime and violence rate was only two or three percent less."

"Is the entertainment better?" Jimmy asked,

"Eh, we usually never had enough time to catch a flick. From what I saw, it was ok." Wario said, "but what's really odd is the way they do TV around there."

"What do you mean?"

The Rebel sat up and turned to the back seat,

"Well, the thing is, whenever you cuss on a television program they replace it with a sound or they just erase it entirely. Also, the TV guys tend to show little to no violence what so ever."

Jimmy got out a cigarette and replied: "So, you can show whatever the hell you want in movies, but on TV, you have to make family friendly bullshit."

The Rebel sighed, "Not all adult stuff has to have cussing and blood and guts you know."

"That don't fucking matter, the point is why the hell do these people show violence in movies, but pretend it don't fucking exist on TV."

"Well Jimmy, some people don't like to watch nothing but violence and cussing on TV."

"Bullshit," Wario said, "I say the reason they censor that stuff on TV is because it's free."

"Oh I see," Jimmy said, "You have to _pay _to see the good stuff!"

"Look, I'm sure it's not that" the Rebel said,

"What's with you all of a sudden anyway," Wario said, "the guy I know would've agreed with us."

The Rebel started to defend himself but stopped dead in his tracks:

_Holy shit, I _have _changed!_

The Rebel remained quiet until Mona broke the ice this time,

"So what was it that you guys actually did."

The Rebel released a sigh of relief,

"We were basically agents of the king. We were sent there to study the residents and other dimension overall. You know, what they ate, where they slept, how they lived through life, the climates, the land, all that good stuff."

"It must have been interesting," she said sarcastically,

"It actually was for the most part."

"Hey," Wario said, "Remember the football game?"

"Oh yeah" the Rebel said while chuckling a little, "That was overblown as hell."

"What do you mean?" Mona asked,

"Ok so first of all," Wario began, "We have to wait two hours in a line of people. Then we see an entire jungle of shops and food stops and whatnot."

"Then, we finally go to the stadium or whatever it's called," The Rebel said, "But first we have to wait an hour or so because the players aren't ready. _Then, _we see guys in suits run around the arena and me and Wario think "Did we just pay seven dollars for this?" _THEN, _the residents stand up to sing some sort of national anthem as we just sit down, wondering what the hell is going on."

"So _finally _the game starts," Wario said, "It's basically guys running around trying to catch a diamond shaped ball while the guys suits run in the background. So him and me are watching the game as we both say:"

The Rebel and Wario both said: "This is just an excuse for people to beat the living shit out of each other."

"Really?" Mona said,

"We're not kidding." Wario said,

"Oh look" Mona said, "We're here."

_Wait, what? Where are we?_


	12. Chapter 11

Chapter 11: Easy Infiltration

The newly built towers loomed over the giant city. The Rebel remembered when it was first being constructed. When he started out, the King's "humble" abode was just a couple of offices and a room or two hidden inside what looked like a department store. Of course nowadays since they got a taste of places like New York, the city is resembling New York more and more everyday so it was natural for the home of the King to resemble such a masterful piece of architecture. The Rebel personally perferred the original place but he was only an agent, scratch that, researcher for the king, it's not like his opinion mattered.

However, he couldn't decide what he should've been thinking about now. The fact that this was the first time in years since he's been near those towers or the fact that Mona had brought them there without any disguises!

"Are he crazy?" he hissed in her ears,

"Don't worry, I got a friend here that'll help us."

When they all got out of the car, Mona was the first to actually go inside. After a few minutes of waiting and smoking (Jimmy had found some ciggarettes and a lighter in the car) she came out with a black bag and, following her in pursuit was another woman who actually had a little bit in common with her. Both were pretty fine looking and had long red hair. The main difference was their eye colors and clothes. Mona wore a tight black suit while the other woman wore a blue jacket and dress.

"Boys," Mon said, "Meet Lena, Lena meet the boys."

"Hello," she said,

"Uh, how are you-" Wario began to say before Lena snapped at him,

"Listen here eggsuckers I know who you are, what you did, and that you're wanted maniacs now the way I see it we can just stand here and keep chatting, or we can get busy and you can do whatever you want to do without me losing my job! Alright?"

The sudden burst of surprise captured everyone except her as she began examining everyone.

"Alright you," she said pointing at the Rebel while taking his brown coat off, "Take this coat off and get one from the bag."

After that she moved to Jimmy and Wario and said, "You men need to change completely!" as she handed them black jakcets, shirts, and pants. She looked at Mona, "I think you're just fine," she said while examining her closely "Though you may need a flamethrower to make them believe you're on duty." Then, she finally looked at Tyler and said, "We have a problem with this one. Kids aren't allowed inside the building unless they're related to royalty." She then looked at Mona, "Why exactly did you bring him anyway?"

She just scoffed at Lena and then glared at the Rebel as he mumbled, "Exactly what I said."

All Tyler did was shrug and say, "I can just stay outside in the car."

"No, no," Lena argued, "The guards'll eventually find you and may end up questioning you."

"Come on," the Rebel said, "the security here isn't that paranoid!"

She just looked at him, "They weren't, until you broke out."

"That's crazy!" He said, "I'm not after the King!"

"Then what are you here for?"

The Rebel almost said he was after Koopa but after Mona shook her furiously he just said, "We'll tell you later."

Lena just turned her attention back to Tyler and said, "Ok, how well can you hide?"

"Pretty well."

"Ok," she then pointed to the car and said, "Hide in the car."

"Where?"

"Just on the floor!"

"You don't have to be mea-"

Lena then sternly put her hands on his shoulders and said, "Look, I'm trying to help and I can't help it if I'm mean or not especially when we don't have a lot of time left! Now go inside that car and hide where I said to!"

After Tyler did what he was told to, Jimmy and Wario had already changed, (behind a trash can of course) and they now looked like the members of a stereotypical secret agency. Lena then looked at the group now and said, "Alright you're ready now. Just follow me and you won't be in trouble."

Then, faster than a rocket launch, Lena had opened the door leading into the Towers. Now that everyone was in, the mission had begun.


	13. Chapter 12

**Alright in this particular chapter I had a little help from a friend called Redstar. You may be able to tell but I digress, anyway we'll be co-writing this story from now on. Just wanted to say that.**

Chapter 12: The Hub.

The inside of the building was so much like the background of a repeating 1960s cartoon that you'd swear they had circled the same hallway a dozen times now. The Rebel couldn't count how many times he had seen this one portrait of the King and Queen. The bizarreness of the building made him feel like his brain would explode. It felt like forever before they finally arrived at the elevator.

A guard was stationed there, though a quick talk with Lena left them free to enter. The doors slowly opened, allowing the group to enter a room of pure metal. The only sound heard was of the old love tune called "Somewhere My Love." After everyone was in, Lena quickly signalled the elevator to take to them to the 25th floor with the push of a button and they were off.

Conversation quickly faded as the elevator carried them up and up towards floor 25. The doors took their time opening themselves. When they finally opened all the way, Lena wasted no time showing them to her office.

While not high class or anything, this place had a comforting feel to it with a pretty nice view outside considering the squalor and chaos below. The Rebel observed Lena's desk, which was flooded with papers and pens, until Lena herself said "Do you mind?"

"Anyway," Lena said making sure everyone was paying attention, "If you people want to stay in here alive and stay the same as you came in-" The Rebel and Wario felt a bit unnerved by the way she said 'as you came in' "You're going to have to camp out here a couple of times, especially tonight."

"Why?" Was the first thing that had come out of Wario's mouth since they had entered the towers.

"Because there are certain curfews here that everyone has to follow." Lena then walked over behind the couch and threw some blankets and pillows on the floor.

"Now if you'll excuse me-"

"Wait," The Rebel said,

"Yes?"

"What about our stuff in the car?"

"I'll make sure they're all brought in here first thing in the morning. I really have to go somewhere if you don't mind."

And with that, she left the group alone in their thoughts.

"So," the Rebel said to Mona, "How come she doesn't know?"

"It's a little complicated," She said while putting her hand on her temples "But basically...she's in to Koopa."

That was definitely something no one had expected. The Rebel especially,

"Well," he said while getting out a cigarette, "Let's just keep our job quiet and hope she doesn't find out."

"What?" Mona said, "Um, I'm pretty sure she's going to notice sooner or later!"

The Rebel grit his teeth, "Let's just drop this!"

This only made Mona more mad, "No, we have to talk about this now!"

Even though the Rebel's anger was rising by the minute, he, as calmly as he could, said: "I'd like it if we just talk about something else."

"Ugh," Mona said, "That is so like you to just forget problems when you're too bull-headed to-"

That last sentence was all that he could take. Hell, if he hadn't caught himself in time, Mona's skull would've been cracked open by his owns fists. To say that she was shocked would be an understatement. Even Wario and Jimmy looked at the Rebel like he was nuts.

"Look," the Rebel said, "I know you're new here and all, but when I say to forget something..." he leaned closer, growling "You forget it!" With that, he just walked to the couch and sat on it as the others slowly moved somewhere, anywhere as long it was far from him. All the Rebel did was look up at the ceiling and sigh.

And then, after a long time Lena came back, looking as cold as ever.

"Attention, please!" She said while looking at everyone.


	14. Chapter 14

**Hey guys I've finally made another chapter in the First Rebel story. Also, please note that the first couple of chapters are completely redone some chapters were combined along with some new content, nothing big or anything but the thing either I'm going to change this page with the revised chapters by deleting the old chapters or I'm going to post them in a page called The First Rebel Redux. Your opinions do matter in this but anyway let's get on to the next chapter.**

Chapter 13: New Members.

When Lena re-entered the room, everyone stopped to see what she had to say.

"While I was busy working around here I found two interesting people." She said,

Wario scoffed, "And?"

"They seem to know you."

Tension started to rise as she left the room to bring the strangers in. The Rebel rose from the sofa, Wario walked closer to the door while flexing his fingers, Mona just stood where she was, and Jimmy walked closer to the door as well.

But as the two strangers walked in, tension was replaced with relief. The first one to enter was an average built man about as tall as the Rebel. Besides the dark blue uniform and black shoes, he also wore black sunglasses to conceal his eyes.

His hair was a combination of blonde and gray. His hands would often rub themselves for unknown reasons. Finally, his face was rat like which only seemed to complete the picture and didn't seem out of place at all.

The second stranger was a woman built like the man. Her hair was dark pink along with her fingernails and eyes. Her left hand was usually in her pocket unless she needed it while her right hand would often grasp her neck or stand still.

Wario was the first to interact with these new people, shaking the man's hand as he grinned.

"Well, well," He said, "If it ain't Mickey himself."

Mickey smiled as he shook Wario's hand and then shook the Rebel's.

"I can't believe it's been so long," the Rebel said,

"Not long enough," Mickey joked in a German accent.

Mona was the only one confused

"What's with his voice?"

The Rebel continued ignoring her "So, do you still go by your nickname?"

"'Mad-Rat Mickey' you mean? Of course, I think it fits me well to be honest."

"Hello," Mona said, "Is anyone listening to me?!"

Everyone stopped talking and looked at Mona, wondering what she was talking about. After recovering from the swarm of awkwardness Mona sighed and asked,

"Uh Mickey-"

"Yes?" he asked, slowly coming towards her.

"Well, I-I wanted to know why your voice sounded different."

Mickey stopped and had a confused look on his face.

"What is wrong with my accent?"

"That's an accent?!"

This puzzled him until he realized the problem, "Ah. You don't know where I come from."

He looked at the rest and said, "Should I tell her?"

They either shrugged or said something along the lines of 'Sure, why not?'

"Well then," he said facing Mona, "You see, I'm not from here."

At first, this didn't make anything click in Mona's mind until her eyes widened and she said, "Wait, you mean, you're from-"

"Yes, I'm from the so-called 'other realm'. My kind call it Earth but as they say 'different strokes, different folks' correct?"

Mona just stood quietly looking at him in a sort of awe,

"But," she stammered, "How-"

"Did I get here?" Mickey asked, "Oh that's simple. You see, in about 1968 I was visiting New York suddenly I'm greeted by these two people." he pointed at the Rebel and Wario. "They had come to me personally to make a hell of a proposition. They wanted my skills and for me to be a part of their little group. I wanted to say no at first but it seemed like I had no choice in joining them for I feared they would have killed me if I said no.

So I said yes and followed them here and now I'm one of the most respected members of the King's group. Though I'm not so sure that's an honor."

Before the Rebel could make Mickey clarify what he had meant, Mona asked him another question.

"Why is your nickname 'Mad-Rat Mickey'?"

"Hmm, well you see when I was young and in Germany-it's an Earth place I was an outcast. The other children at school would always pretend to confuse me with a rat because of my face and the fact that I liked cheese. One day however I had had enough with all those kids calling me things like 'Rat-Man' and 'Mickey Mouse' that when one of those bastards mocked me for the hundredth time I acted like a rat and bit him very hard.

Of course the bully was treated with care while I was suspended and when I came back I didn't really care that much so I started doing the biting trick which lead to the other kids now calling me 'Mad-Rat Mickey', however I liked it. It seemed to fit my image well actually. So from there on I used that nickname proudly and encouraged people to call me it constantly. Does that answer your question?"

Mona was speechless but she gained the courage to ask one more question,

"A-and what is your specialty?"

Mickey shrugged, "Dynamite," he said, "Grenades, just Explosives in general, though I was also helpful for the King to get information on Earth or as he called it 'the other realm'. I'm also sort of an inventor; you see I'm responsible for the B-bomb."

This piece of information surprised almost everyone except the Rebel and Mickey himself. Jimmy spoke for the first time in a while and said,

"Well why'd you call it a B-bomb?"

Mickey faced Jimmy and said, "Two reasons. One,"-he raised his index finger-"I didn't want to call it a regular old bomb because it could walk, was smaller, and contained more firepower than an old bomb. Two"-he raised his middle finger-"I couldn't think of a better name honestly."

He then lowered his fingers as he chuckled a bit. Then, it was the pink haired woman's turn to speak up as she said, "I guess no one's gonna mention me huh?"

The Rebel then faced her and awkwardly shook her hand, "Sorry Brittney."

"For that or for other reasons you should be sorry for-"

"Brittney, how are you doing?!" Said Wario as he quickly shook her hand to prevent another close call from happening,

"Just fine," she said as Wario let go of her hand,

The Rebel then glared at Brittney, "That happened a long time ago."

"Oh yeah, it's not like it was a big deal or anything, you just-"

"You knew what you were doing! Don't put all the blame on me!"

"Anyway, I thought you guys needed help, or did we come here for no reason other than to have a reunion?"

The Rebel grunted as he walked to the centre of the room to get everyone's attention.

"Alright, listen up!" He said, noticing that Lena was absent. "I need help with an assassination, Koopa's assassination to be blunt."

Mickey and Brittney just nodded,

"You see I was thrown into an asylum years ago thanks to him and now I'm going to get back at him for it. Why? Because one, I had no reason for being disposed, two, I had to eat crap during my stay there, and three I was mostly tortured either by interrogation or sadistic psychiatrists."

"Yes, yes it was terrible." Mickey said, "But what do you need us for?"

The Rebel pointed at him and said, "I need your skills at explosives."-He pointed at Brittney-"And I need you to tell me what security changes have been made. Plus I could use an extra hand."

Brittney sighed and said, "Fine, I'm in."

"You have no problem with me." Mickey said,

"Alright then, let's get to work."


End file.
